Has th Jury Reached a Verdict?
by Elizabeth Anamon
Summary: Could the verdict spell the end of the line for Grissom? Continuance of The Ransom Video.Trace reference to GSR.Those of you who reviewed related,stories,I know.This is the last time.


**Title Has the Jury Reached a Verdict**

**Summery Could the verdict spell the end of the line for Grissom? If you GSR fans know where to look, there's trace reference. Continuance of The Ransom Video. All of y'all who reviewed related stories, I know what you're going to say, and I know. I did it to this on to avoid confusion. **

**Rating T**

**Comments I got stuck on what to do to Grissom, so it ended up a coin toss, heads they kill him, tails he gets rescued. Did I land on heads or tails? Read and find out. Like I said in my last one, my next mulit-part story will be organized correctly. This last part is just to avoid confusion.**

**

* * *

**

Surprisingly, the kidnapping and the value of the ransom had not been highly publicized. All non-jury civilians were forced to remain at the hotel until the trial was over, for Grissom's safety. All of the LVPD knew and had informed Grissom's family.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The morning the video went out was the day the attorneys in the Bladano case gave their closing statements. The prosecuting attorney gave a cut-and-dry speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in the months of this trial, you have seen evidence and heard sworn testimony roving beyond any reasonable doubt that Carson Bladano has murdered, terrorized, and conspired his way to the top of Delta Orbis, a terrorist organization right here in our own city, in our own state, and in our own nation.

"Now we all know about the kidnapped CSI. But I urge you to disregard any mention of him. Forget the video, or rather, remember it and remember what this organization is capable of, and imagine how much more they could do with their leader back. Vote not on sympathy for one man, but based on the evidence, and the law, and render a guilty verdict."

The jury deliberated for three days, all the while the Las Vegas crime lab quickened their pace in the case. But the basement of the hotel had been processed for hours upon hours by every one of the team, and Delta Orbis remained one step ahead or them, no useable evidence was found they had nothing to work with.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

On the last day of the deliberation, Sara and Nick sat in the break room drinking coffee. "I feel so helpless," Sara said, "So powerless, so small. I'll just be lost without Gil." She tried to repress a sob but the tears couldn't be stopped. Nick put his arm around her, and her sobs and tears emerged freely.

"Hay, it's okay," Nick assured, "It will be fine. He'll be back in no time."

"That's easy for you to say. You were rescued."

"Sara…"

"The only reason you survived is because of Grissom, and obviously he's not here!" Sara stormed out of the room, leaving Nick alone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Has the jury reached a verdict."

"Yes, we have, Your Honor." The spokesmen stood and handed a manila folder to the bailiff, who brought it to the judge.

"Would the jury please read the verdict."

"Yes Your Honor." The spokesman cleared his thought "In case number2402, 'The People vs. Carson Bladano' on the charge of conspiracy, we, the jury, find the defendant guilty. In case number 2402, 'The People vs. Carson Bladano' on the charge of arson, we, the jury find the defendant guilty. In case number 2402 'The People vs. Carson Bladano' on the charge of murder, we, the jury find the defendant guilty."

News of Grissom's situation may not have made the news, but the trial did. Within the hour, "guilty" was on the lips of every reporter in Las Vegas.

Bradley Selto and Gil Grissom both watched the television as a beautiful woman reporter told the news to everyone tuned to LVNN (Las Vegas News Network). In the background, Grissom noticed someone he knew. It was Greg, talking on his cell phone, probably breaking the news to the rest of the guys at the lab.

"Well folks, it appears that Delta Orbis leader Carson Bladano has been found guilty on all charges. As you can see…" Bradley turned off the television.

The two men in the room were both upset for different reasons. Bradley knew that he must take over the responsibilities of a leader. He would never see his leader, mentor, and best friend again. Grissom knew that he was going to die. He couldn't say goodbye to Nick, Greg, Warrick, Brass or Catherine. He couldn't say goodbye to Sara.

Bradley stood, gun in hand, and stared down at Grissom. "Say a prayer." he said, raised the gun, and pulled the trigger.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The team sat in the break room , leached onto the television. The verdict both relived and devastated them. Brass's cell phone rang, and he stepped out to answer it.

"Brass…Hay, Greg…Yeah, We're watching…I know…I don't know yet, why don't you come on back to the lab…okay." He hung up and came back into the room just as the fax machine started beeping. Warrick went to retrieve the paper, and read out loud their worst nightmare, "Bang-Delta Orbis."

They all knew.

There wasn't a doubt on any mind in the room.

Gil Grissom was dead.

* * *

**Sorry folks, fates decree. I'll brace myself for bad reviews. Please review my _story_, and not the manner in which it was posted.**


End file.
